Some systems for displaying information may utilize “heads-up” displays. A heads-up display is typically positioned near the user's eyes to allow the user to view displayed images or information with little or no head movement. To generate the images on the display, a computer processing system may be used. Such heads-up displays have a variety of applications, such as aviation information systems, vehicle navigation systems, and video games.
One type of heads-up display is a head-mounted wearable display or computing device. Various technologies can be incorporated into wearable electronics and displays such as music players integrated into the frames of eyewear, eyewear radio devices, as well as wearable computers. A wearable display or computing device can be in the form of a pair of eyeglasses or a helmet that the user can wear. These eyeglasses may contain computing components, input devices, display elements (such as a monitor or projector), as well as glass lenses, making them significantly heavier than typical eyeglasses. Typical eyeglasses weigh in the range of about 7 g-50 g. The wearable display, however, can weigh anywhere from 75 g-120 g, which is about 2 to 3 times (or more) the weight of normal eyeglasses. Attempts to reduce the mass of the wearable display have included the use of lighter materials where possible in order to reduce the overall mass of the device.